


Therapy Moth

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Therapist Moth Au [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel not being a dick, Mention of Panic Attacks, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Gabriel Agreste likes to believe he is used to the negativity that can be found in people's hearts, after all he's made use of it for his Akuma more times then he could counthowever he also believed he would have the Miraculous by nowbut the world has a nasty habit of constantly proving him wrongWARNING:this story mentions the idea of panic attacks, If this topic is distressing to you, please don't read this
Series: Therapist Moth Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Therapy Moth

"Go my Akuma! And blacken their heart!"

At its masters cry the corrupted familiar flew through the open window and out into the city of light, the only sound that could be heard is the flap of its thin darkened wings, flying throughout the city at speeds no Normal Butterfly could ever hope to reach.

In an instant the mystical brooch connected to his mind, the emotions of the city flowing through the divine artefact and into the mortal man, the people's joy, their laughter, their hope...

"But they are of no concern to me..." no, the enchanter had a much greater target in mind.

"Fear... such a primal emotion, and in such a large amount, all focused within a single person...the Akuma born of such a boy will have an unimaginable amount of power".

Within minutes the insect reached its prey, flying through a crack in the window and entering the room, glowing stars in the form of what looked like constellations covering the ceiling and walls.

a child compared to the chosen of the Moth, dark hair covering his eyes, his red face covered in sweat, his arms wrapped around his body as if desperately trying to suppress the shudders spreading throughout his body.

Doubt began to leak into the sorcerer's mind, something was wrong here...

The familiar began its slow descent upon the child-

'...normally I can sense the source of the emotion by now...but even this close I still can't tell...'

-and in a burst of dark magic, the familiar bled into the silver bangle on the young boy's wrist, staining it a sickening purple-

-and then he felt it, this was nothing like his normal targets... fear, and panic and a feeling of desperation for whatever this is to _end_ spreading through his mind like a shadow, digging its claws into the boy's skull, the only thought in this child mind being a single unshakable belief on repeat.

 _I'm going to die_.

 **"You are not going to die"**.

The boy's eyes slowly opened, a bright amber peering through the strands of hair, "W-what?"

Attempting to shrug off the emotions flowing through the Miraculous, the empath responded to the child, a soft voice flowing through the link **"this is scary I know, but you will not die, just take deep breaths, can you do that?"**

Slowly nodding, he began to follow the instruction, slowly taking the air into his lungs, breathing in and out, _in and out..._

 **"Can you tell me five things you can see?"** Hawkmoth calmly asked, ".

"O-ok...my desk, books, my closet and coat, A-and my...my phone?"

A small smile began to spread across the villains face **"now can you tell me four things you can touch?"** "My shirt, my bed, my jacket a-and my bangle".

 **"good, you're doing great, now three things you can hear"** the blood slowly beginning to fade from his face, the panic giving way to a fragile calm, the boy continued to list, "the wind, the rain, and you".

 **"two things you can smell"**  
"Deodorant and the air"  
 **"one thing you can taste"**  
"The inside of my mouth"  
 **"good, now just keep breathing, and go through the list, focus on what's around you"**

For the next 10 minutes the boy continued the exercise, all the while reassurance continued to be whispered into his mind, positive emotions flowing from the mental link, drowning out the dread.

An exhausted look spread across the boys face, a look of confusion appeared within his eyes as he examined the mask of light projected before his face, "w-why did you help me?"

The smile fell in an instant, 'Damn it...how the hell am I supposed to explain this?' Attempting to regain the powerful voice tied to the persona that is Hawkmoth, he replied, "My reasons are my own, do not question me boy" 'I simply need to ensure this boy won't speak of this to anyone if people are not afraid of me it could limit the number of potential targets'.

"Castor"

"...what?" The villain weakly replied, caught completely off guard by the response  
"My name, it's Castor, if your gonna threaten me at least use it" An unimpressed look upon his face, "you just helped me for no reason, you can't really act like a scary supervillain after that".

"I-I see" the villain responded, trying to hide the stutter in his voice with a cough, "I must ask if the answer is not too painful, what was the reason behind such a reaction?"

Strength leaving his limbs, Castor's face fell, "...my mother just died..."

"...I see I am sorry for your loss" a mournful look in his eyes, the feeling of grief all too familiar to him.

"The woman from the Orphanage brought me here to get my things...the landlord said I only had an hour before he'd clear the apartment out" a humourless smile spread across his face, "I live here for five years and I only get an hour to look, isn't that funny... I don't even know what happened, I just sat on my bed and everything just hit me, and then...

"I see" with a sigh the chosen spoke, "I will not tell you to forget your pain and move on, I am the last person with the right to, but I will say that this is not the end, I promise you that much Castor".

"Thanks, you're not that bad for a terrorist", he joked, a sad smile spread across his face  
"...I'll choose to take that as a compliment"

"I should go, they'll probably come to see what's happening soon and I feel like they might take the mask poorly", Gabriel hummed in agreement.

 **"Farewell Castor, I doubt we will speak again"**  
"Bye Hawkmoth", was the last thing Gabriel heard before severing the connection.

"...Dark wings fall", he whispered, turning around and walking towards the elevator, ignoring the proud look on his Kwamis face.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of the idea of a "Therapy Hawkmoth" on the "Zombie Nath Conspiracy" discord server, ill put the link below, feel free to join
> 
> https://discord.gg/8zN7Ne
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I've personally been fortunate enough to avoid panic attacks in my life, and the information used for the writing of this story was acquired using google, if I have described the idea of a panic attack In an inaccurate or offensive way PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me, I will try to fix my mistake as soon as possible


End file.
